


Tis the Season

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, breaking up, of age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what they say: ‘Tis the season for forgiveness’ yada, yada, yada.” The blonde muttered dryly, pouring her another shot.</p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes, downed the burning liquid. “Fuck those people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite rarepairs on the show, on man oh man.

It was her fault. She should have known that it was coming. She should have known that going long distance would be doomed to fail. _It was her fault. She should have known._ And maybe she did in the back of her mind; maybe she figured it out a while ago but kept silent about it, pushed it away, tried to ignore it for the sake of her own blissful and ignorant happiness.

Now that she thought back on the past months, it all made since; the quick phone calls, the insisting she was too tired to Skype, the one worded texts, the sound of another woman in the background and her always making the excuse that it was just the TV. But it was always the same woman; always the same high, sultry voice.

So she knew. It was her fault, and she knew.

When she walked through the front door of the apartment and saw them both naked on the couch, making love like she and Kali hadn’t in seven long months, she wasn’t surprised. She was…overwhelmed, numb, but not surprised. Calm. Scarily calm. Kali had jumped to her feet, tried to explain while stumbling over her words like a drunk. The other woman had just stayed on the couch, covered herself up, looking neither embarrassed or shocked, just…thankful.

The other woman looked _thankful._

The pale woman had stared blankly at her girlfriend of eleven long years; all of their moments together came rushing through her like a violent wind. It knocked the breath right out of her, the reality of it. And yet she stayed calm, ignored Kali’s useless attempts at apologizing, her worthless excuses, and looked past her towards the dark skinned woman on the couch.

 _“You’re welcome.”_ The brunette said, then skipped her eyes over her ex-girlfriend and walked out of her apartment, leaving the door wide open, hoping that maybe someone would come by and see the two of them naked, degraded and humiliated, much like herself, but she refused to admit it and she refused to acknowledge it, because she knew.

She knew, so she couldn’t be those things. She had known and she had been unprepared.

 

* * *

 

 

So now there she was, sitting alone at a bar in New York City on Christmas night, backing shot after shot, slurping whiskey and vodka and anything and everything the bartender had behind her counter. She was cute, the bartender. Beautiful even, but Jennifer was way too heartbroken to tell her that.

Yes, she was, indeed, heartbroken. More than that, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her, crushed and smeared all over the concrete for everyone to see. Eleven years of giving herself to that goddamn woman, that beautiful, bright eyed, lovely faced, gentle hearted woman. And for what? For fucking what? For it all to end because she couldn’t handle being on the other end of the USA without her? Jennifer could do it; yes, it was hard, and yes sometimes she felt like giving up because she missed her and she missed the interaction and the touch and the affection, but she remained strong because she loved Kali. And she thought Kali loved her, too, but apparently not because she was so eager to jump into bed with another woman.

Kali was the weak one. She proved that she didn’t love Jennifer. She proved that eleven years and all those promises they made under the stars meant nothing.

Jennifer said all of this in a drunken slew to the bartender. She didn’t mean to pour her heart out to her, but she was there and she was listening and Jennifer was drunk and emotional.

“Well, you know what they say: ‘Tis the season for forgiveness’ yada, yada, yada.” The blonde muttered dryly, pouring her another shot.

The brunette rolled her eyes, downed the burning liquid, “ _Fuck_ those people.”

The bartender smirked, this time poured her some water. When Jennifer gave her a confused look she said, “Start sobering up. Once my shift is over we’re going out.”

The brunette raised her eyebrows. “I don’t even know you.”

She shrugged. “I’m Kate, you’re Jennifer. There, now we know each other.”

“How did you…” The pale woman trailed off, shook her head and sipped on the water. She must have told Kate her name when she was explaining her sob story to her. She should have said no to going out with her; she didn’t know her, but Jennifer was too upset to really care. And plus, she figured having a good time with someone who was actually showing interest in her was better than going back to the lonely hotel she was staying at and getting drunk all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

Kate got off at one a.m., and luckily Jennifer was all sobered up by then. They bundled themselves up and headed out of the bar and into the light snowfall. They chatted as they walked, saying things that meant nothing but helped to ease the mood. The blonde woman led her to Central Park, where deep inside of it sat an ice rink.

“I can’t skate.” Jennifer mumbled nervously.

Kate grinned up at her, stuck her hand out. “I’ll teach you.” She hesitantly took the other woman’s hand as she led her on the ice. She fell a few times, but Kate was there to pull her back up. In that moment Jennifer forgot the tragedy of the day, and in that moment she was happy.

Jennifer told her that she was a college professor back home, Norse Mythology to be exact. Kate explained to her that she was a criminal prosecutor, _yes like on Law & Order, only more gritty and brutal._ Somehow they shared their lives with one another on the ice, and Jennifer didn’t know why or how she was opening up to this woman she’d only known for a few hours. It was _just so easy_ talking to her, much easier than it ever was talking to Kali. That revelation terrified and excited her all at once.

The two women skated for a few hours until the cold became unbearable. Kate wondered if she wanted to go back to her apartment and Jennifer agreed, this time with no hesitation; she didn’t want it to end. So they went back to the large, festively decorated apartment. Sat and drank hot chocolate and ate cookies by her fireplace, watched really cheesy Christmas movies that made them laugh at the plots (or lack thereof) idiocy.

Kate didn’t ask her to stay the night, she didn’t have to. She didn’t ask her if she wanted to share the bed, because they found themselves there after Jennifer leaned in and kissed her long and soft on the lips, their mouths moving in rhythm with one another. They slept together, and it was slow and rough all at once, full of heartbreak and anger. Jennifer cried and Kate let her. And maybe it would be the start of something between the two of them, or maybe it would just be a Christmas fling. Neither of them knew about their separate futures or their together future, but they knew that in that moment they were trying to forget the world and together they did; together, tangled under the sheets, sweaty, breathless, exhausted, they forgot everything but each other and it was exactly what they wanted and maybe they were exactly what they needed.


End file.
